The Dragonborn vs The Fateless One
The Dragonborn vs The Fateless One is a What-If?Death Battle fanfiction, and the third of Kultunas' Fanons. Description: Two Open World heroes of the land duke it out to show who is the jackiest of all trades! Tamriel versus Amalur! Who succeeds?! Interlude Wiz: Throughout time there have been several heroes who answered the call to war by saving their respective worlds from chaos. Boomstick: And of course, these heroes tended to be super godly jack-of-all-trades that could easily slay entire armies! Wiz: Heroes like The Last Dragonborn, Saviour of Skyrim. Boomstick: And The Fateless One, The Hero of Amalur! Wiz: Due to these heroes being open-world game characters, we have decided to limit their abilities to their canonical states, with above-average mastery in all skills that were available to them. Boomstick: And we are limiting their weapons and armor to their greatest basic forms at the time, rather than their most powerful enchanted sets! This'll be a battle of pure skill, not godly gifts or bonuses! Wiz: Also, we're letting them talk. Boomstick: Because silence is stupid, that's why! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to identify their weapons, armor and skills... Boomstick: To see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! The Dragonborn (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXW0TVDc8s0) Boomstick: I like this guy already! He's a god damn DRAGON after all! Wiz: Not necessarily, Boomstick. A Male Nord and suspected resident of Skyrim, The Last Dragonborn was a prisoner, arrested for treason to the Imperial Legion and the Thalmor, twin groups of rule that had taken over and were currently occupying Skyrim. Boomstick: It's always the elves. Never trust the elves. Well, unfortunately for the racist elves, the execution that The Last Dragonborn was sent off to die in was interrupted by... (Cue Alduin setting the town on fire) Boomstick: KARMIC RETRIBUTION! Wiz: I... actually yeah, that's not a bad statement... Boomstick: SUCK IT, ELVES! (Cue Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2erY9UyBlU) Wiz: After the World Devourer, Alduin, attacked the town, The Last Dragonborn took the chance to escape, using a combination of his skills, wits and pure luck to avoid being incinerated, or skewered, along with the rest of the townsfolk. Boomstick: He made his way over to Whiterun to tell the Jarl what was up with the flying firebreathing lizard, when ANOTHER flying firebreathing lizard started causing shit at a nearby watch tower! Hearing that the aforementioned party was talking shit about Skyrim, the Last Dragonborn decided to lend his expertise to the matter. Wiz: Despite being completely new to dragon combat, the Dragonborn was able not only to slay the dragon, but also drain its soul, discovering his powers. Boomstick: DRAGON VOCABULARY! YEAH! More precisely, the Dragonborn's signature skill is Dragon Shouting! Using the language of dragons, he can call upon really stupidly powerful magic! Wiz: His most commonly used techniques are the Unrelenting Force, a shout which launches enemies away, as well as the Whirlwind Sprint, a shout that propels him rapidly forward, for both mobility and offensive purposes. Boomstick: And that's not all! He can do all kinds of things! Firebreathing, Icebreathing, mental domination, weapon empowerment and speed boosts, summoning skills, creating massive storms and tornadoes, vulnerability and disarm abilities, slowing and even stopping time! Hell, he can even use a dragon shout that partially lets him become draconic! While in this form, he hits MUCH harder, can survive being crushed and even push back mountains, along with stupidly high magic resistance! He can even shout more often with it, AND summon an ancestral spirit buddy while in this aspect if he needs backup! Wiz: This, unfortunately, brings us to the major weakness of his shouts; their usage creates a period wherein the Dragonborn cannot use another one, even if it's a completely separate shout, due to how much strain it puts on him. While the Aspect of the Dragon shout is not influenced by this, he can only use this shout once per day, making it very situational. Depending on the shout used, the Dragonborn could be shoutless anywhere from five seconds for up to three minutes! Boomstick: But he's got plenty of backup when this happens! The Dragonborn is no slouch, and he compliments his dragon skills with an awesome arsenal! He can use axes, swords, maces, bows, crossbows, and daggers, both light and heavy! He can even dual wield effectively with any light weapon combination! So knife skewer then WHAM! Headrack right to the skull! Gets 'em every time... Wiz: The Dragonborn's armor is surprisingly durable as well. Both his weapons and armor make use of Dragonscales and Dragonbones, the strongest material known to Skyrim. Able to pierce even the toughest of metals and resist a lot of punishment, it also gives him incredible flexibility, as the scales are light as leather armor. If that isn't enough, he carries with him a Dragonscale shield, strong enough to resist and even reflect magical spells, given he has something ready to do so. Boomstick: That brings us to his magic! He's got an onslaught of spell variety, able to conjure up minions, turn invisible, throw fire, frost, lightning, enchant and even summon extra weapons, become completely ghost-form so as not to be struck, and even completely dominating others! They're a good backup when a shout's left him out of breath. Wiz: But even the greatest adventurer is helpless without their ace: their gear. Typically the Dragonborn comes armed with several restorative and resistance potions, as well as several poisons, and enough arrows to carry him through several days of battle. He can also conjure arrows with his magic if need be, though conjured weapons are weaker than Dragonbones. Boomstick: Unfortunately, he's got some fatal flaws! Underneath all his dragon powers and awesome magic, he's still human-ish, and can be beheaded like anyone else! Wiz: Even at higher levels he has very limited control over his magic and skills, requiring pauses and rests, even in the middle of combat, so he can end up exerting himself too quickly and be left wide open to counter attack. And despite being powerful, his armor and weapons can be broken with enough force. Boomstick: Still, he's one hell of a hero! He's killed the destroyer of worlds Alduin, saved Tamriel and Skyrim from an onslaught of vampires and werewolves, and even traveled to Sovngarde, the realm of the dead, and back again! With presents! Wiz: The Last Dragonborn is certainly not a man to be trifled with. But... there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is "Dovahkiin"... DRAGONBORN! (Fus Ro DAH!) The Fateless One (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtP8vT4oY0Y) "Sorry about all that. Better luck next time." Boomstick: Wait, the other guy's already dead?! Wiz: Sort of... originally, the Fateless One was a man who worked for a secret order in Amalur. An order so secret, in fact, that no one knows the name of it, its members, its base of operations, or even if it exists. Boomstick: Well they did something right at least. Wiz: Unfortunately, this order is tasked with stopping the assault of Tirnoch, a mad and immortal Fae creature who takes the form of an enormous dragon. Using her powers over Fate, she was able to break a seal that bound her prison, and set out for revenge. In their efforts of stopping her, they sent their most trusted agent, The Fateless One, to deal with the matter, even though he was fated to die. Boomstick: Cruel, hateful, cold-blooded and psychotic, the Fateless One cared only about accomplishing the mission! Which he failed at, miserably! Wiz: But Tirnoch expected his failure and realized that she could use him for her own gains. Using her power over fate, she severed The Fateless One from the Weave, an essence in the world of Amalur and other realms that governs how life progresses. Boomstick: It's basically a book of how shit's gonna go down, and the Gods re-read the bits they like the best. Good for our combatant, though, 'cause when Tirnoch removed his soul from the Weave, he became... well, Fateless! Wiz: Awakening in the underground chambers of the Well of Souls, the newly resurrected, and amnesiac, Fateless One set about to discovering their purpose and life and what they wanted to accomplish. Their personality shifted drastically at this point, becoming a much kinder and more helpful soul, caring moreso for the lives of others than their own. Boomstick: Death really puts things in perspective. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNJfA_DcKRs) Wiz: The Fateless One's powers were also thrown into disarray due to this, and, without a Fate, they had the ability to learn everything and master everything. Boomstick: So, he did! The Fateless One is an excellent combatant, utilizing several types of weapons, forms of magic and powerful skills and gear! Wiz: They use different combat styles for each weapon: by using Daggers, Longswords and dual-scimitar like Faeblades, they favour a more rapid, dashing combat style, with many opportunities for uppercuts and aerial juggling attacks. Boomstick: With their heavier Greatswords and Warhammers, the Fateless One can do earthshattering and large, sweeping strikes, ripping through armies with just a few swings, a whirlwind of death! YEAH, EVERYTHING'S BETTER WHEN IT SPINS! Wiz: The Fateless One also uses arcane weapons, including Staves that can channel magic without requiring mana to use their abilities, letting the Fateless One use the natural magics of Fire, frost and Lightning with ease. He also makes use of a strange set of wepaons, The Chakrams. Boomstick: The Chakrams are bladed circular disks that, when thrown, will slice through enemies before zooming right back to the user, and can be channeled with the forms of magic in Amalur! And if that's not enough range, The Fateless One is also a master archer and wand-wielder, using Bows and Scepters with equal ease! Though he doesn't have infinite arrows, he can regenerate ammo by pausing his bow and arrow assault for a few seconds, ready for another volley with multishotting, arcane blasting bolts! Wiz: All of the Fateless One's weapons are made out of Fate Energy, which is condensed matter of the Strings of Fate that the Fateless One can wield. While stronger than any material previously used in Amalur, they are by no means invincible, and can be broken with extreme effort. Their armor is the Prismere Plate, a set of armor made of blood red crystals that can reflect magical attacks with ease and resist a great amount of force. Boomstick: The Fateless One wields this armor like it were leather, the form fitting plate giving them perfect maneuverability in combat! Complimenting this is a large Prismere Kite Shield, and an arcane talisman, both acting as guards against physical and magical damage respectively. The Talisman can even channel magic through it, turning an enemy's melee attack into the perfect conduit for lightning or fire! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyKUVcW0NS4) Wiz: This leads to the Fateless One's arcane skills. They can easily manipulate Fire, frost, and lightning, although their magical skill is far more practical and simplistic in use. The Fateless One can throw a ball of stunning lightning, or can focus it into a powerful electrical storm. Boomstick: They also use the Mark of Flame, an ember-cast arcane rune that sticks to anything it touches! When detonated, it explodes and ignites whatever its sitting on, and can be channeled to summon down full on meteors! And with the Barrage of Ice, the Fateless One sends seeking frostbolts to an enemy, and can even channel the spell to summon an enormous, blizzard-brewing ball of frost! Wiz: The Fateless One also makes use of several unique abilities: the Faer Gorta allows them to call upon a bone construct that heals them with each hit it makes, the Sphere of Protection summons an ethereal shield that can lash out at enemies, and the Healing spell rejuvenates them effectively enough to even mend shattered bones back together, stronger when channeled. Boomstick: But this pales to the Fateless One's Elemental Fury! When cast, the Fateless One draws in enemies with a shockwave of lightning, before firing a jet of flame at them and using the power of the fire to get some distance, before finally crashing down an ice meteor on their faces! That's overkill! Wiz: The Fateless One has also demonstrated the ability to command the Earth, creating spikes and powerful quakes that damage and unbalance their enemies. They also use a special Primal Magic which, while of middling strength itself, greatly increases the power of subsequently cast spells on the target of choice. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGBdGghiaGc) Boomstick: But if that's not enough, their tricks and tools certainly will be! The Fateless One makes use of several poisoned darts that can cause large bleeding wounds, frost and poison traps, small explosive mines, poison gas smoke bombs, and several powerful potions, restoring health, mana, their super ultimate Fate Energy, and basic resistance and buff potions! Wiz: Their acrobatic skill is legendary, easily able to dodge and dance around the battlefield with a fencer's grace. The Fateless One even makes use of a short range blink, which can be infused with Frost or Poison magic to damage enemies struck, and despite their armor are acrobatic enough to even backflip over their foes up to seven metres! Boomstick: But his most powerful ability is RECKONING MODE! Due to being Fateless, the Fateless One can steal Fate Energy from enemies, or even the environment, during combat! They can use this Fate Energy to change destiny around them! Even their mere -existence- in a spot changes the future! ''' Wiz: With Fate Energy the Fateless One can fully enter Reckoning Mode, using their accumulated energy for a massive power boost. During this time the Fateless One's weapons become godly, unbreakable and able to ignore armor and almost all forms of magical defense. Time also slows around the Fateless One, letting them do as much damage as possible in their empowered state. '''Boomstick: They do enough, and their enemy begins unraveling, the Strings of Fate visible completely around them! This allows the Fateless One to manipulate the strings and completely destroy their target, ripping its soul, body and mind to shreds, and absorbing that power for themselves, gaining new knowledge and strength in the process! Wiz: But the Fateless One is not without limits: like anything else, their weapons, armor, and body, which are all mortal, can be easily damaged over the course of battle, and while their stamina is nearly infinite and their mana regenerates quickly, their lack of variety can cause problems for more versatile and adaptive foes. Boomstick: And if their Fate Energy runs out, no Reckoning mode! So their ultimate superpower has a really big red time-stamp on it! Wiz: The Fateless One has still accomplished impossible feats, such as restoring the balance to the Teeth of Naros, slaying the Balor, a creature who was fated to never die, and even re-sealing Tirnoch and destroying the Weave of Fate. Boomstick: Outcome is bleak for those that try to mess with the Fateless One! I see how you move through the world, how you tear through the Threads of Fate where I only weave them. What are you? DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OfjHuIPTGU) The Fateless One, having finished their travels in Amalur, wanders through Skyrim, having torn a portal clean through both worlds to explore this strange new land of "Tamriel". Their presence has not gone unnoticed, and, for good or for ill, they have caused massive changes to the world. Although searching only for knowledge and peace, the Fateless One has been beset by many challenges throughout this hostile realm. A footstep interrupts their journey, and the Fateless One turns to look behind him. An armored man with a spiked war-helmet stares him down, his eyes focused and daring. The Fateless One turns to face him fully, staff held loosely in his left hand as he eyes the newcomer. He frowns at the new opponent; he can feel how powerful this man is, the unknown creature brimming with power beyond power. Fateless: You... are nothing like I have met before. Name yourself. The man tilts his head up, eyeing what he sees to be an unworthy foe. A powerful magus of some sort, no doubt, so he wouldn't underestimate him. Still... this should be no trouble for the Saviour of Skyrim. He beats his chest with his fist, roaring a challenge, spinning out a wicked curved axe and a hefty, one handed mace. (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVVXNDv8rY0) Dragonborn: I am the slayer of Alduin, World Eater! I am the saviour of Skyrim and Tamriel! I am the man who single-handedly destroyed the gods! I am THE LAST DRAGONBORN! The Fateless One raised their hand and stepped back from the sheer force of this man's declaration and power. His very words shook the earth, and the Fateless one could see the creatures and citizens nearby fleeing to the nearest city of Whiterun. He was suddenly glad he was in an open field; he expected this to be a dangerous fight, and one he may well not survive. He straightened himself. Fateless: Know that what stands before you is the hero of Amalur, the slayer of Tirnoch, Goddess Under the Mountain, the destroyer of the Balor, He Who Was Fated To Never Die, and the master of the world and fate itself. I Am the Fateless One. I have no quarrel with you. Dragonborn: You are a threat to Skyrim, and to all of Tamriel! You will go no farther! Fateless: Then stop me. The two took their stances, the Dragonborn with his axe and mace, the Fateless one holding their staff loosely, looking almost bored, but both fully focused for their epic confrontation. FIGHT! (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WMu_FhM5Kc) The Dragonborn wasted no time, surging forth from the large distance that separated them. The Fateless One waited patiently, observing his attacker... Dragonborn: Wuld... The Fateless One flinched, bringing their staff up suddenly. Dragonborn: NAH KEST! He almost wasn't ready for it. The Dragonborn surged forward with such speed and force that the Fateless One swore he could hear a thunderclap. He crashed into the Fateless One, blade surging down on the staff, which parried effectively. Fateless stepped to the side to avoid the upcoming swing from the Dragonborn's spiked mace, twirling his staff three times; the first let loose a blast of flame, the second a wave of thunder, before a final strike sent a bolt of frost to the fighter. The Dragonborn stumbled back from the flames, before deftly leaping over the thunder wave and charging through the frost blast. He tossed an empty potion bottle aside as he did so, the resistance taking full effect. He roared and swung his mace back up, knocking the staff aside. The Fateless One gasped and did several back steps, taking a few light cuts from the wicked axe despite his speed. He growled and blinked through the Dragonborn, sending poison coursing through his veins. The Fateless One grunted in pain, hurled back by the force of a powerful strike, as the Dragonborn slammed a large mace into his back. The Fateless One stood slowly, grunting with effort as the Dragonborn bore down on him. He tugged out his own mace, and just before the Dragonborn struck, The Fateless One parried expertly with their hammer, the two glaring at each other from their respective weapons. Dragonborn: Hmph! You're tougher than you look! Fateless: Never pause in combat, friend! The Fateless One slammed his foot on the ground, sending shards of earth thrusting upwards towards the Dragonborn. He grunted and stumbled back, before being thrown forward by another blast of earth, the strike sending him directly to the swinging Warhammer, the face ready to greet his own. Dragonborn: FUS! The shout pushed them both back, and before the Fateless One could respond the Dragonborn shouted again. Dragonborn: Zun Haal Viik! The Fateless One's weapon sailed through the air, and the Dragonborn surged forwards again. Drawing their scepter, the Fateless One fired bolt after bolt of arcane magic, primal energy surging along the Dragonborn almost harmlessly. The Fateless One smiled, and just as he was about to strike, the Fateless One sidestepped the Dragonborn's swing, drawing his dual chakrams. A quick toss and spin sent the Dragonborn in the air. He quickly cast a spell to shield himself, and the chakrams began to sear and encircle him, slashing along in an orbital bombardment. The Fateless One channeled this attack for a few moments before calling upon the Elemental Fury: thunder held him in place, the Fateless One launching a jet of flame to ignite his enemy. Battered, the Dragonborn looked up to the crashing ice bolt. He dodged backwards, barely moving in time to avoid the blow. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDeZuRsdPe8) The Dragonborn tugged out his sword and shield, and the Fateless One responded in kind, drawing their own longsword. He spoke quick words of power, calling upon his simple Faer Gorta, the skeletal creature wielding a battered war axe, ready to fight. The Dragonborn simply laughed. Dragonborn: Is that all you have? Ahhh, let me... OD AH VIING! The roar echoed throughout the sky, and the Fateless One almost blanched as it was responded to. He ordered his Faer Gorta to charge the Dragonborn as he turned to see the newcomer, the enormous winter dragon Odahviing. The Dragon roared and charged, firing a blast of frost down at the Fateless One. The Fateless One muttered a simple phrase of power, the protective shield easily warding off the blast. Ethereal bolts flew to the dragon, blasting upon its wings and forcing it to land. Behind him, he heard a triumphant howl as the Dragonborn effortlessly slew his Faer Gorta, the creature falling apart like so many brittle swords. The Dragonborn and his dragon ally charged towards him. Thinking quickly, the Fateless One leaped back, throwing several small explosives. The Dragon shielded his companion as expected, and the Fateless One began chanting as he flew and landed, his hands thrusting forward. The Dragon howled in defiance, before looking upwards, the meteor filling its vision. The creature slammed its wing against the Dragonborn's chest, sending him harmlessly flying away. The Dragonborn cried out in failure as the meteor crashed down onto Odahviing, shattering several of his bones and even completely destroying his left wing. The dragon howled in pain, immobile but alive. The Fateless One left nothing to chance. He surged forward, wielding a wicked twin pair of Fae Blades, and slashed the dragon's eyes, mouth, tongue and nose, the creature bleeding gallons. It would not survive. The Dragonborn howled in despair before issuing forth another shout. The Fateless one glanced and drank several potions, reaffirming their arcane shield. Dragonborn: TIID KLO UL! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEaXBozr4P0) The world stopped. Time itself obeyed the Dragonborn, and the Fateless One was left frozen, well armored, but unable to act. The Dragonborn surged forward, throwing everything he had. An infinite flurry of blows crashed down on the shield, fire and frost surrounding the barrier, a blast of thunder from the sky itself that crashed down. The barrier broke, and the Dragonborn howled in victory, drawing his greatsword and impaling the Fateless One's body, tossing it aside with a single swing. Time returned, and the Fateless One stumbled, rolled and barely stood, panting heavily. The potions and barrier barely saved him, and he was bleeding heavily. He took stance and spread his arms, healing energy coursing along his limbs. The Dragonborn roared angrily and charged him. The Fateless One waited until the last possible moment, opening their hands and dropping a smoke bomb. The Dragonborn hesitated and stopped right in the thick of it, coughing heavily from the acrid smoke. As it cleared, he heard a brief footstep, barely parrying the twin-dagger strike at his back. Dragonborn: I tire of you, Fateless One! Though you are a worthy opponent, I cannot let you roam Skyrim unchecked! Perhaps in another time, I would have called you friend, but here... I only call you foe... MUL QAH DIIV! (Cue Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybq_waDfyDI) The Fateless One stumbled back in awe; to the casual observer, the Dragonborn was covered in ethereal, thundering scales and bones, but the Fateless One saw the truth of it; he was truly "Dragonborn", the power of the eternal dragons filling him. He reared his head back, as if he were a dragon himself. Dragonborn: YOL TOR SHUUL! The Fateless One fled from the onslaught, dashing and rolling as best he could, avoiding the flames, before glancing behind him to the nearly dead Odahviing. His energy was nearly full, he only needed one more spike. He turned and drew his longbow, firing off several impaling bolts at the dragon, finally slaying it. Arcs of energy flew from the creature to both The Dragonborn and The Fateless One. Furious at this display of cowardice, the Dragonborn roared and brought down an enormous greataxe on the Fateless One, ready to hear his dying lament. Fateless: I WILL CHANGE MY FATE! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7Zl32F9DGU) The world shuddered once more, unwilling this time, and The Dragonborn looked down in amazement; the Fateless One had parried his earth-shattering strike with nothing more than what seemed to be a glowing, night-sky like longsword, one handed. The Fateless One's entire body shook with power, and their eyes glowed with divine fury. The Dragonborn moved to strike but could barely get his limbs to rise, the force of the Fateless One's power slowing the world down around him. The Fateless One struck with fury and rapidity, spell after blade after strike after slash, a dagger here and a chakram there, flame along the brow and frost around his throat, the Dragonborn could barely react. He tried to roar, only finding his voice catch. He had shouted too many too quickly. The Fateless One gave a powerful strike, sending the Dragonborn flying, and shattering his aspect armor. He struggled to stand, and the Fateless One approached slowly, his power surging. Around him, the Dragonborn could see strange strings and essences around him, something he did not understand but intricately knew were a part of him. The Fateless One drew his hands together, twin Fae Blades in the shape of a dragon's closed maw forming on them. The Dragonborn roared one last time in defiance, but no words came as the blades dug into his flesh. The world resumed, and the Fateless One stood slowly, the last of the Strings flowing from the broken corpse beneath him into his own frame. He frowned at his lack of vision, looking down at the shattered body, before looking back ahead. Fateless: Friend... in another time. I took no pleasure in this... K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDNvwlKYtb8) Boomstick: AW F*** S*** DAMN MOTHERF***** GOD F*** DAMN PIECE OF S*** BULLCRAP! How in the hell did a GOD DAMN DRAGON MAN lose?! Wiz: The odds were certainly in the Dragonborn's favour; he had better versatility, a greater roster of skills and power to leech from, an incredible trump card in both Odahviing and his Aspect form, and his mastery over time from Slow Time shouts. Boomstick: But he didn't have control over Fate and Destiny, which, regrettably, put the fight in The Fateless One's favour. Wiz: It was an unfortunate problem of circumstance, but due to the Fateless One's ability to control Fate and the power of Destiny, he was literally able to rewrite the outcome of the battle. And by the time he entered Reckoning Mode, he was able to easily destroy any ability or attack that the Dragonborn could throw at him. Boomstick: The Dragonborn is certainly fateless now. Wiz: The Winner is The Fateless One. Next Time on Death Battle: Kultunas Fanons Blacksmiths and demon hunters alike, these two self-built heroes clash in an ultimate battle of weapon mastery and skill! (Link to previous: Massacre Masters) (Link to Next: Self-Sufficient Demon Hunters)Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'WRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015